Metamorphoses
by Lady Daendre
Summary: SG-1 discovers a world inhabited by shape shifters. These shape shifters love Earth more than their own planet and mimic its lifestyles. When SG-1 is captured and the shape shifters take over their lives, can they escape and convince SGC of the real SG-


Title: Metamorphoses  
  
Author: Lady Daendre  
  
Summary: SG-1 discovers a world of shape shifters. The shape shifters capture them and impersonate them back in the SGC. Can a renegade shape shifter free SG-1 and convince her people to behave?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and theories behind Stargate SG-1 do not belong to me. Please credit Lady Daendre if you decide to use the shape shifter colony.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1 – Contact  
  
"Hey, look at this!" Daniel exclaimed. "This must be one thousand years old."  
  
"Daniel, focus," Jack censured. "This is not an exploration mission."  
  
"Then why are we here?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We must first make contact with the Macherians. Then, if they allow us to, we explore. Weren't you at the debriefing?" Carter asked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Actually...I wasn't really paying attention..." Daniel admitted.  
  
"Figures..."Jack murmured.  
  
Teal'c noticed a pair of eyes hidden in the bushes, and pointed his staff weapon towards them. He turned to alert the others to its presence and was pounced upon by a gray wolf, who dug its claws into the Jaffa's unbroken skin. Just as this wolf pounced, three other animals followed, pinning the rest of SG-1 down.  
  
"Uh...Sam? I think we found them..." Daniel said, looking into the eyes of a...kangaroo?!?  
  
"That's odd...General Hammond never mentioned anything about animals. He said the tests showed only humans."  
  
"We are those you speak of," a human man said, stepping out from behind a tree. "Forgive my family's brashness. We do not like weapons pointed at us."  
  
"Uh...say that again?" Daniel asked, blinking with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Khasza, stand down," the man said, and the wolf stepped off of Teal'c. "We also do not like Jaffa."  
  
"You're sister's a wolf?" Sam asked, bewildered.  
  
"No, no, no!" the man said, smiling. "We are shapeshifters!"  
  
"Well, thanks, that explains a lot," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "We are SG-1. We have been sent here from a planet called Earth."  
  
"Ah, yes. We have studied your world through the Stargate for centuries, blending in with our shape shifting. That is why we chose these animals. They are very effective hunters on your planet."  
  
"Uh, may I ask, then, why one of your siblings is a kangaroo?" Daniel asked, struggling to get it off of him.  
  
"Well...that's Mikaila. She....is special," the man said. "I am Krizoffer," the man said, waving his family off of them. "We are pleased to welcome you to Macheria."  
  
"And we are grateful for your welcome," Carter said, pulling herself up and brushing off the dirt and leaves that covered her uniform. The tiger that had held her down now changed into a woman. All five of the shape shifters wore clothes made of fur that was just enough to cover what needed to be covered on their planet.  
  
"Come with me, we shall show you to where you will be staying. The prince will be most happy to meet with you. He loves your planet more than any of the others!" Krizoffer said, waving them forward.  
  
Daniel shrugged and looked to the others. There was not much that any of SG-1 could do to protest because the shape shifters did not wait for a reply. It was either go ahead with the mission, or be left behind. They followed the Macherians and saw a primitive city in the distance. The buildings were made of wood and stones and resembled Earth log cabins and huts. Only one building stood from the rest, and was made of metal. This, they supposed, was where the prince lived.  
  
"You are Daniel Jackson, are you not?" Mikaila asked, smiling awkwardly. "I studied you through the Stargate. We found out how to manipulate it into what you might call a TV screen."  
  
"Really..." Daniel murmured, a slightly frightened look on his face. "I...don't know whether I should be honored or scared that I have a stalker..."  
  
"Oh, you do not have to be afraid. We will not harm you. We only wish to learn more about your people," she said, thrusting her arm around his. "You are a remarkable scientist."  
  
"Uh...thank you..." he said, looking away, allowing for her to lead him toward the city. He normally would tear his arm away, but since he knew that exploration came after diplomacy, he would wait until they commanded the respect of these people. Besides, offended shape shifters would not be a good start.  
  
The group stopped in front of the metal building, gaping at the designs used in building. It was almost as if they mimicked Buckingham Palace except using metal. With the reflecting triple suns, the metal appeared to be surrounded by a fire. It was only an illusion, but it made the building look all the more fearsome.  
  
"This is going to be a looong mission," Jack mused.  
  
"Why do you say this, Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"We have a bunch of Earth copycats on our hands." 


End file.
